


Wrong Punctuation Mark

by Bearixt



Series: Achievement Unlocked [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: Itaru sits on the bed and loosens his tie. “It’s not even working yet, probably gonna take 20 more minutes—”“How the hell do you even know?”“—so if you’re asking for consent, good boy btw, then here it is.” He completely removes his tie, making a show of dropping it on the sheets, and starts unbuttoning his shirt, looking straight at Banri with a glint in his eyes. “I’m giving you full permission to do whatever you want. You’ll take care of me, won’t you?”“That’s”—Banri swallows the lump in his throat, tries to ignore how he can feel all the blood leaving his brain—“a dangerous question.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Achievement Unlocked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870411
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	Wrong Punctuation Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. *buries face in hands*
> 
>  ~~Not anon anymore, _I know_ , but I still can’t type these tags out there KJSHDJASDSJ one step at a time!!~~ I’m a damn platonic relationship/found family writer… what did banita do to me…
> 
> Thanks to Nikki for the beta! Also, if any of y’all are an expert in aphrodisiacs and biology or something, please look the other way if it Doesn’t Make Sense. 😭

“Banri-kun, Itaru-san isn’t back yet?”

Banri looks up from his phone and meets Izumi’s eyes as she continues, “I thought he’ll eat dinner with us.”

“Got roped in to join his co-workers for a drink,” Banri replies, throwing an arm over the couch. “His boss insisted so he couldn’t— ah, wait, speak of the devil.”

He opens the notification and frowns at the text message he received from Itaru.

_eternity heaven, room 413_

“Huh?” That cheesy-sounding hotel?

“What’s wrong, Ban-chan?”

Banri frowns. “What am I supposed to do with this? Itaru-san just texted me a—” He cuts himself off, spluttering at the next messages he receives in succession.

_bring lube_

_nvm they have 1 here_

_ofc they do_

_anyw dnt make me wait_

_;)_

“Supposed to do with what?”

Banri ignores Izumi’s question and abruptly stands up, heartbeat escalating because shit what the fuck _what the actual fuck_ —

“Whoah, Ban-chan! You ok?!”

“Settsu, did anything happen to Chigasaki?”

“No, yes, I mean—” Banri rakes his fingers through his hair. “Ah, shit. I’m going out.”

“Eh?!” Izumi takes a look at the clock. “It’s late already!”

“I’ll… Itaru-san and I will be back tomorrow. Don’t wait up.”

He brushes their questions aside and rushes to put on his shoes. In a flash, he’s out the door, walking briskly as he opens his phone to check the messages again.

Yeah, they’re still there.

The hotel isn’t too far; he knows it by name because of the guys he used to hang out with long ago. Still, he pockets his phone and starts running.

The texts are too fucking weird. He’s honestly worried.

(And maybe hopeful… but mainly worried.)

He reaches the hotel in around fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes _too long_. He ignores the woman at the front desk, heading to the elevator then deciding against it since he _can’t_ stay still. Instead, he goes for the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

_Fourth floor, fourth floor, fourth floor, fourth— here._

He steps into the hallway and rushes in front of 413, huffing as he tries to catch his breath. It’s on the third knock that the door swings open, revealing Itaru who is still wearing his work clothes minus the blazer.

“That’s fast,” Itaru says. “Good.”

And with that, he grabs Banri’s hand and pulls him in the room, closing the door before pushing him against it and diving forward to capture his lips. Banri winces when the back of his head hits the door, but his left hand moves to grab Itaru’s waist, the right going to the back of his head, pulling him closer as he slips his tongue inside Itaru’s mouth by instinct.

Itaru is the one to break the kiss, and Banri has barely inhaled the air he needed ever since he climbed up four stories before Itaru starts to lean forward again.

“Whoah, hold on,” Banri says, hands on Itaru’s shoulders to keep him in place. “Not that I don’t enjoy this, since you know I sure as hell do, but wanna explain what’s going on?”

“Aphrodisiac in me right now,” Itaru says, tone casual, like what he just said doesn’t make Banri’s mind come to a screeching halt.

“A what?!”

“Oi.” Itaru winces and rubs his ear. “That’s too loud.”

“What the hell did you mean by that?”

“Exactly what it is. I took a drug.”

“What the fuck, Itaru-san? That’s not something to take lightly! What happened? Was— Someone drugged you? What—”

Itaru takes advantage of his confusion, of the loosened hold on his shoulder, and captures his mouth. He nibbles his lower lip, and, unsurprisingly, it’s an immediate K.O. for Banri.

“Can’t you just shut up and fuck me?” Itaru says, brushing his lips against his. “That’s why I told you to come here.”

“Dude, consent is—”

Itaru bites his lip, making Banri flinch, and rolls his eyes. He steps back before making his way toward the bed, and Banri follows, because what else can he do?

Itaru sits on the bed and loosens his tie. “It’s not even working yet, probably gonna take 20 more minutes—”

“How the hell do you even know?”

“—so if you’re asking for consent, good boy btw, then here it is.” He completely removes his tie, making a show of dropping it on the sheets, and starts unbuttoning his shirt, looking straight at Banri with a glint in his eyes. “I’m giving you full permission to do whatever you want. You’ll take care of me, won’t you?”

“That’s”—Banri swallows the lump in his throat, tries to ignore how he can feel all the blood leaving his brain—“a dangerous question.”

Itaru is shirtless, having thrown the balled-up cloth to the edge of the bed, and Banri’s gaze moves down automatically. The bite mark on his upper arm hasn’t healed yet…

Itaru chuckles, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head. Banri _knows_ he’s purposefully showing off his neck—his neck that doesn’t have a single mark on it, because all of the hickeys Banri left have already healed and Itaru has forbidden him for a while to make more.

“But don’t you like dangerous stuff?” Itaru asks, voice going an octave lower, and yeah, all his blood has rushed south.

Banri closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and when he opens them, Itaru is looking at him, waiting, anticipating.

He slowly exhales. “Safeword.”

“Eh?”

“Need to know that _you_ know we can stop anytime,” Banri says, taking off his bracelets and placing them on the bedside table. His jacket follows suit. “So gimme a safeword.”

“Wow, so you’re not shy to talk about it now.”

“Shut up. I never was. And don’t change the subject.”

“Seriously, I’ll just be hornier than usual. Maybe less refraction time. This is not like some VN with a ‘Fuck or Die’ warning.”

Banri clicks his tongue and walks closer to the bed, crossing his arms. “Just do it.”

Itaru stares at him for a second before sitting up, raising his shoulders. “Fine. How about ‘Game Over’?”

Ugh, Banri definitely wouldn’t like hearing that _anywhere._ “K. We’re using ‘Game Over.’”

“Are we done?” Itaru says, tone exasperated, before throwing something at Banri, which he catches easily. He opens his fist and stares at a brand new lube, labeled with the damn cheesy hotel name.

At Itaru’s raised brow, Banri huffs and takes his shirt off, dropping it on the floor before crawling on the bed as Itaru moves back. He straddles him and dives forward, kissing him like he usually does, passionate and driven, as he pushes him down.

Itaru’s head hits the pillows and Banri releases his lips to go lower, biting his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses on his neck, hands caressing his sides, until he finally reaches his pants.

No point in teasing him like the last time, so Banri quickly works on his belt and removes his pants down along with his underwear, throwing it on the floor to join his shirt.

He’s only half-hard, so the aphrodisiac’s really not fully taking effect yet? Not that Banri doubted him, but he doesn’t really know how aphrodisiacs work. Pretty sure they’re just a myth, actually, but…

Banri kneels up and grabs Itaru’s ankle, bringing it closer to his face so he can leave open-mouthed kisses on it. From there, he goes lower, down to his calf, biting his thigh— and hauls him up, wrapping his arms around his midsection, Itaru’s lower back pressing against Banri’s front.

Then, he dives down.

“Oi, Banri, what are you— _ngh!_ ”

Banri grins and presses his tongue flat against his entrance again. Itaru’s legs over his shoulders twitch, becoming a full-body shudder as Banri leaves kitten licks on his hole. Moving his hands to his ass, Banri rubs his perineum with his thumb before he stretches him and slips his tongue in.

“Sh— shit, a-ah!”

Emboldened by Itaru’s reaction, Banri moves his tongue in and out, alternating between aggressive thrusts and soft licks, inhaling as he tastes the unique flavor that is _Itaru-san_. Damn, how long had he wanted to try this? Even before they started dating, tasting every single inch of Itaru has been _it_. Heck, dreaming of this exact moment had been one of the wake-up calls that he wanted him way more than as a gaming buddy.

Time blurs as he’s completely engrossed in making Itaru mewl, but Banri knows it’s been a while considering how his jaw has started to hurt. He moves his head away, shushing Itaru when he whines, and carefully grabs the lube to pour it over his fingers.

Banri intently watches Itaru’s hole twitch as he presses his index finger in, eagerly taking it, and he’s relaxed enough—stretched enough by Banri’s tongue—that slipping a second finger in is easy. Itaru pants, unable to keep his mouth closed, cock completely hard and leaking.

It’s a good chance to finally see if he can come just from behind.

Banri dips his head down, his tongue joining his fingers. Itaru moans and trembles, but Banri pays it no mind, focusing on prodding at the area he has memorized by now. He lets up to bite Itaru’s inner thigh while he enters a third finger in—and because Banri’s greedy, he hikes one of Itaru’s legs up so he can leave marks on the skin behind his thighs as well.

Itaru’s hand makes its way to his own cock, and Banri slaps the hand away, making the leg he was holding drop on his shoulder. Banri freezes.

Uh. He didn’t mean to do that.

Itaru, who had his eyes closed the entire time, stares up at him with a raised brow.

Banri opens his mouth only to close it again, because what is he supposed to say here anyway?

“What are you hesitating for? That’s so unlike you.” Itaru wiggles his hips, making him take Banri’s fingers deeper, a sudden moan escaping him that goes straight to Banri’s cock. “H-haah, I told you, didn’t I? Full permission.”

Itaru’s cheeks are flushed, but he’s too shameless to be embarrassed about what he just said. He’s too breathless when they’re just starting, too.

Whatever he took is taking effect now, isn’t it?

Okay, yeah… full permission. Banri has that. Yeah.

It’s harder to move with three fingers, so he just keeps his index and middle finger in, replacing width with flexibility, and pushes in and out before he curls them, licking his lips at the way Itaru _keens_. He raises one of his legs again to continue his interrupted work while he continues to mercilessly poke and rub Itaru’s prostrate.

When Itaru’s hand finds its way to Banri’s hair, he fucks him with his fingers harder, never relenting even as Itaru’s grip tightens and his legs close in on him.

“Ahh, Banri, don’t— ngh! I’m— I’m gonna—”

Itaru shudders and his hole clenches in on Banri’s fingers as he releases, a deep groan escaping his lips.

Removing his fingers, Banri carefully brings his legs down and grins. “That’s one.”

Banri has time to mull over the fact that Itaru _can_ come from behind, excited for future opportunities to use this piece of information, because it takes Itaru a while to catch his breath and say, “Are we counting now?”

Banri takes a look at him and, aw, come on. His own come on his face shouldn’t be this sexy. Also… “Damn, you’re still hard. ‘s not _less_ refraction time when it’s non-existent, you know?”

He hovers over him and, unable to resist himself, licks the come off his cheek before kissing him, slipping his tongue in and makes Itaru taste himself, rubbing their tongues together before pulling away.

After a quick peck on his lips, he moves down again, biting at the already red patches of skin, as if he didn’t know that they will already bruise from the first time around.

“Marking again? Seriously?”

Banri ignores him and takes a nipple in his mouth instead, gently biting and licking at the hardened nub while he pinches the other.

“Suddenly not talking? K. I can talk for the both of us.”

He releases his nipple for a second before diving down again so that he can leave a big bite mark around it.

“I really, really, _really_ feel hot, you know? And my stupid boyfriend is suddenly all nice—”

Banri continues his mission to leave as many marks as he can since he has full damn permission, ignoring his stupid boyfriend and his stupid remarks.

“—when he can just fuck me so hard since my ass is waiting to be filled. Huh. I think my brain to mouth filter’s not working.”

So is Banri’s brain now, apparently.

“Idk, really hope anyone out there will nail me then come in me then nail me again and— _shit!_ Did you just try to bite my _rib_? Seriously? You and your biting—”

“Itaru-san, shut up.”

“Ah, what did it?” His frown transforms into a sensual grin, a predator in an instant. “Was it the _anyone_ or the _coming in me_ part? What triggered the possessiveness this time…” Itaru reaches for his hair and pulls it back, making their eyes meet. “Banri?”

“Don’t you regret that,” Banri mumbles. He opens his pants and brings his cock out, pouring lube liberally over himself. Itaru spreads his legs and Banri moves in between them, lining himself against his hole.

Grabbing his hips, Banri inhales as he pushes himself slowly inside Itaru, shuddering at the warmth surrounding him inch by inch. It’s hot, way hotter than usual, and Banri _loves_ it. He only lets himself exhale when he’s fully sheathed—and he would’ve waited a bit more before he starts moving, but the look Itaru is giving him is downright sinful.

Who is he to say no when Itaru, with his pupils blown and dark with desire, mouths _fuck me_ at him?

He pulls out slightly, leaving just the tip inside, before he slams back in, Itaru’s head almost hitting the headboard by the sheer force of it. It doesn’t deter Banri though; he simply grabs his hips tighter, holds him in place as he fucks him hard.

The tiny gasps from Itaru encourage Banri to go even faster, the sound of slapping skin joining the moans that fill the room. It doesn’t take long for Banri to climax—he has been restraining himself ever since he stepped into the room—and Itaru follows suit, clenching on him and milking his every release.

“Oi. Move again.”

Dude, seriously? Banri groans, pulling out after making sure that every single drop of his come is inside him. “Gimme a few.”

“Make it fast. I’m not full yet.”

 _Itaru-san sure is chatty tonight._ Isn’t he even overstimulated? Is this because of the aphrodisiac, too?

Banri’s pants finally join the pile on the floor before he sits up, pulling Itaru along with him. He makes him turn around so that Itaru is seated in between his legs, his back pressed against Banri’s front. He licks a stripe at Itaru’s neck while his hand moves down to his still-hardened length, pumping it slowly.

Itaru moans and wiggles, obviously trying to grind his ass on Banri’s cock. It will take a few more minutes for him to get it up again though, so he can just focus on pleasuring Itaru for now. He needs to “take care” of him, doesn’t he?

“You have good hands, Banri, but how about we count the times you can come in me? Instead of just me coming in general?”

But damn, Itaru isn’t making it easy.

He _knows_ Itaru’s doing this on purpose too. The gasps and other tiny noises that leave his mouth are genuine, sure, but the way he’s moaning Banri’s name when he’s not even actually fucking him, when he’s keeping his pace slow, his hold loosened? The praises, the _your hand’s really fucking amazing_ , the _I bet your cock is better though,_ and all the other filth coming out of his mouth?

They’re all to rile him up, and his control is wearing thin.

Banri moves the hand he has been using to pinch Itaru’s nipple up and enters two fingers inside his mouth, pressing his tongue down to shut him up. He doesn’t know what kind of reaction he was expecting, but Itaru slumping and lolling his head back on Banri’s shoulder somehow isn’t it.

Itaru looks up at him, drool escaping the corner of his mouth that he still has opened because Banri’s fingers are still inside— and now he’s closing it to suck on his fingers, moaning and twirling his tongue and— _fuck_.

A corner of Itaru’s mouth lifts and he scoots back, grinding against him again, and shit, it’s up, all right. 

Banri quickly maneuvers them—damn, he’s really doing all the work here—so that Itaru’s lying down on the bed again, surprisingly pliant beneath him. Itaru has never really been very _active_ before, but right now, it’s almost like he’s _surrendering_ himself to Banri. Okay, _yeah_ , the full permission thing, but…

Banri brushes his thumb over his lower lip before pushing it downward, prying his mouth open. Itaru obliges, flushed, and the interrupted handjob must be eating at him, but he doesn’t move. He stares, simply waiting for Banri’s next move.

Banri swallows.

They have talked about it before, but they never really had the chance to test other things out; there’s only so much you can do in a dorm occupied by more than twenty people. 

(Not that Banri’s embarrassed, but the looks he received from some—like Hyodo who he forgot _was just next door_ —when he left Itaru’s room the morning after their first time… yeah.)

And most importantly, the complete trust clearly reflected in Itaru’s eyes. Banri pauses just to take that in, because it’s his trust that took several max level quests to gain, something that Banri treasures, and something he vows to never break.

The trust he’s giving him right now is terrifying.

It’s empowering.

It’s enticing.

“Is this what you want? To be completely at my mercy?” He leans down, never breaking eye contact, and their faces are close enough that he can feel the way Itaru’s breath hitches when he asks, “Do you want me to completely have my way with you?”

“Banri…”

Banri brushes his cheek with his thumb. “Yeah?”

“… used Dirty Talk. It’s super effective.”

Did he just—?

“Pokémon, seriously?” Banri laughs, sitting up and throwing his head back. He shakes his head and looks at Itaru, who also has a smile—an actual smile, not a smirk, _aw man_ , be still Banri’s heart—on his face. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“I’m just saying. It’s _really_ effective.”

“That so?” Banri gets off him and sits on the bed, raising a knee to prop his elbow on it, cheek on his fist. “On your hands and knees then.”

Banri waits for the reaction, testing the waters for the final time. The retort doesn’t come; Itaru just quietly turns around and does what he’s told, flashing him the view of his ass. It’s a damn breathtaking view, and his throbbing cock agrees, along with his rational and concerned side that has decided to leave him at that moment.

Banri hovers over him and places a hand on top of Itaru’s, interlocking their fingers, while the other is pressed against his forehead, bringing his head up as Banri moves closer to his ear.

“I’m gonna fill you up.”

Entering him the second time goes smoothly, but it’s still tight, like Itaru’s body is adjusting to make sure it’s a snug fit, like he’s trying to pull him in. Like he’s trying to devour him. Banri groans and starts to move, kneeling up and grabbing Itaru’s hips to pull him closer as he thrusts forward, because _he’s_ the one doing the devouring here, not the other way around.

At one point, Itaru’s elbows buckle and he falls forward, face buried on the pillows, but it barely stifles his moans. Banri leans forward and covers him with his body, biting his nape as he continues to nail him, shifting between shallow and deep thrusts.

The telltale signs of Itaru’s impending release—the way he tightens around Banri, the incoherent mumble that is a mix of Banri’s name and other words—make Banri balance himself on one hand so he can use the other to grab Itaru’s cock, pumping it relentlessly until Itaru arches his back with a cry and climaxes. He trembles, losing his strength, and starts to slump forward, but Banri grabs his arms to keep him on his knees. He pulls them toward him, making Itaru lift his head up, releasing delicious little _ah ah's_ every time Banri’s cock is rammed in.

Chasing after his own release, he snaps his hips faster and harder until he comes, groaning, buried deep as he fills Itaru again. Then, he pauses, because he’s still hard as hell, _holy shit._

A quick grab at Itaru’s cock, which makes him mewl and fist the sheets with his free hand, informs him that Itaru is still hard, too, which is not surprising. But if it’s even him…

“Itaru-san, is the aphrodisiac contagious or somethin’?”

Itaru doesn’t answer, only starts to push his hips back and forth, trying to fuck himself on Banri’s cock. Banri groans and grips his arm tighter. He doesn’t think aphrodisiacs work that way, but hey, he has no fucking idea at all. Maybe he’s just too turned on because Itaru’s too damn erotic.

Damn, he wants to see that face.

He pushes Itaru down on the bed, guiding him so that he falls on his side, and throws a leg over his shoulder before fucking him again. Banri likes this position; it’s easy to keep Itaru in place as he slams his cock in and out relentlessly, to see Itaru’s side profile, the sweat and drool dripping on the pillow, and to bite his thigh every time he feels that Itaru’s too much—which is every single damn time.

But he’s only grazing Itaru’s prostate, and he wants to hear him _scream._

Moving carefully so that he won’t have to pull out, Banri changes their positions again, making Itaru lie on his back. He leans forward, hiking Itaru’s legs up so that his knees are almost right beside his head, and starts pounding, knowing the exact angle he needs to—

“A-ah! Ngh, _ahh_ , oh god—”

“Name’s Banri.”

“You little shit— fuck! Banri, Banri, _Banri—_ ”

Banri grins, feral, absolutely relishing how much of a mess Itaru is right now. It’s so damn freeing to be able to fuck him like this, hard and deep, without worrying about anyone complaining about it the next day.

Itaru raises both his hands and Banri instinctively bends down, lets Itaru wrap his arms around him as he dives in for a kiss. Too uncoordinated, too much teeth, and Banri wouldn’t exchange it for anything else in the world. It’s nothing but a testament of desperation to simply be _together_ , a sign of passion overtaking everything.

Warmth spreads in his chest, a tingling sensation zipping through him, and Banri closes his eyes, feeling all the hair in his body stand up. Staggering, he continues to move his hips as he releases his seeds inside Itaru again, reaching for Itaru’s cock and giving it a few pumps before he comes as well.

And of-fucking-course, Itaru’s still hard.

Banri pulls out and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Itaru’s cock, messy from all his releases yet still upright, is red and hard and beautiful and Banri wants to take it in his mouth. But maybe not tonight. “Damn, man.”

“You were the one that said don’t regret,” Itaru says, chest heaving, looking obviously exhausted and _still_ needy. The pink in his eyes is almost completely gone.

“Still not satisfied?”

“What do you think?”

“’twas a rhetorical question,” Banri mutters. “Sheesh, you’re still an asshole. I’m surprised you’re not, like, delirious or somethin’.”

“I told you,” Itaru says, rolling his eyes, “not Fuck or Die. Though I _do_ feel like dying ATM if you don’t put your cock in me ASAP.”

“You really need to work on that dirty talk, too.”

“Really? I think it gets the job done though.” Itaru breaks eye contact and trails his gaze down. “Teenage hormones are neat.”

“Ain’t a teen soon.”

Itaru hums. “That’s true. But let’s focus on the present. Anything you want to try?”

That makes Banri pause, and they both take advantage of it to regain their breathing. “Nothin’ really comes to mind.” The first thing he did tonight was what he has always wanted to do anyway. “What do _you_ want?”

“I know I’m good at bullshitting people, but I can’t actually _think_ properly right now, Banri,” Itaru says. He huffs, placing an arm over his eyes. “I just want you to fuck me again. I think I’m a little not above begging.”

Oh, he _can_ beg for it. Banri opens his mouth to tell him that, but Itaru’s next words make him snap his mouth shut.

“TL;DR is I’m horny as hell but my stamina’s low, so just use me as you please.”

Banri shudders. “You should know how dangerous your statements are.”

Itaru removes his hand and throws it to the side, Banri’s eyes somehow following the movement. The hand lands next to his tie. “You like it anyway.”

He doesn't answer—there is no point when they both know it’s the truth—and reaches for the tie instead. He looms over Itaru, dangling it over his face. “Can I?”

Itaru clicks his tongue and shifts his hips up, making them both groan when their cocks grind against each other.

“Can you what,” Itaru says, pointedly pronouncing every syllable. “Because _I_ can’t _think._ ”

“Can I blindfold you with this?” Banri asks through gritted teeth as he shakes the tie again, the way Itaru’s panting and desperately seeking friction beneath him chipping away at his sanity. 

“Mhmm, go.”

Banri doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves deftly, wrapping the tie around his head and covering his eyes, and taps Itaru’s cheek twice when he’s finished. “That fine?”

Itaru nods, patting the tie experimentally. “You should’ve done this from the start.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Banri says, reaching for the belt on the floor. “Hindsight is 20/20 and all that.”

He grabs Itaru’s hands and places it above his head, wrapping the belt around his wrists, keeping it secure but not too tight. He tugs at it once and nods to himself when it doesn’t come off.

“Okay, yes,” Itaru says without prompting, “I can’t get out of this, and no, it doesn’t hurt. Why aren’t you fucking me yet?”

Banri ignores the way his cock twitches, how he aches to do exactly that, and takes a breath instead. “You remember your safeword right?”

“Yes. Now fuck me.”

“We can stop anytime you feel uncomfortable, all right?”

“Banri, you better have your cock inside me in the next five seconds or I— _ngh!_ ”

Banri huffs and grips Itaru’s knees, makes him open his legs wider before he moves, slower this time, more rolling of his hips than thrusting. Itaru writhes, hands raising as if he’s reaching for Banri but grabbing nothing but air so he brings them down and fists the sheets instead.

But for all his cheekiness earlier, Itaru’s quieter now. Not that he’s not mewling and moaning and making Banri feel like the luckiest _and_ horniest person in the world, but somehow, it’s a little…

Banri leans forward and licks the shell of his ear before he says, lowly, “Itaru-san, tell me what you’re feeling.”

Itaru gasps but doesn’t reply, so he nibbles at his earlobe and tries again, “They say your other senses are heightened, right? Don’t be quiet now.”

“I, I can’t—” Itaru cuts himself off with a loud moan. He bites his lips, then, “Feels _good_.”

“Yeah? How good?”

“Like, _a-ahh,_ getting four SSRs in one 10-pull.” Still games, seriously? Banri clicks his tongue and rocks his hips again, aiming for that sweet spot. Itaru’s back leaves the mattress. “ _Ngh!_ Shit, do that again.”

Banri doesn’t. He slowly withdraws instead, but Itaru wraps his legs around him to keep him sheathed. He opens his mouth, and Banri expects some smartass comment as usual, but Itaru just releases a shaky exhale before biting his lip.

Not bothering to hide his grin, Banri moves again, agonizingly slower, taking his time. Because he has that. No work, no classes tomorrow, no other responsibilities. Just the two of them tonight, where Banri has been given permission to be in charge like this.

“If only you can see what I’m looking at right now, how good you are in taking me like this.” Banri looks down and stares at the place where they are connected, entranced at how he can see _and_ feel Itaru tightening around him, at how he can see his own come dripping from Itaru’s hole each time he pulls away. “You hear that? That filthy sound every time I fuck your ass because you’re so wet and full of me?”

Itaru whimpers, pressing his lips together before gasping, lips parted in a perfect ‘o’ when Banri swipes a finger from the base of his cock to the head. He circles his finger at the slit, Itaru’s body jerking, before grabbing a hold of his cock—not moving, not gripping, merely wrapping his fingers around it.

“Don’t really need to be touched since you’re satisfied just by me fucking you, right?”

“Sure, okay, yes, but not now.” Itaru’s rambling, moving his hips desperately, as if he’s unsure whether to bring his hips up to fuck himself on Banri’s hand or to sink deeper into him. Banri just continues to roll his hips leisurely. “Banri, _come on_.”

“But didn’t you say I can use you as I please?”

“Ask one more question and I’ll—”

“You will _what?_ ”

“You— annoying little— ngh! Shit, _a-ah!_ Fuck you. Wait, no, fuck _me._ ”

Ah, there it is. The usual smartass.

But Banri doesn’t respond, just silently watches Itaru in the throes of desperation. Itaru’s hands start moving down after three more deep and slow thrusts, and Banri removes his hold on his cock to grab his wrists, placing it back above his head. He breathes into Itaru’s ear, making him twitch in surprise, before he murmurs, “You can’t do that.”

“Banri, more.”

“Wanna add a ‘please’ to that?”

“ _Banri, please,_ give me more.”

Oh shit, did he actually just—?

“Yeah,” Banri says. He presses his lips against his cheek. “I’m gonna give you everything.”

He wraps his arms around Itaru, pushing himself in and out, still slowly but more purposeful, changing his angle to make sure he’s hitting his prostate to satisfy him. Itaru shudders and wraps his arms around him as well, nails digging into his skin as he releases tiny gasps right next to his ear.

The pacing is slow, the atmosphere different. Electrifying, still, as it always is, but if Banri’s going to be all cheesy and shit like the name of this damn hotel, he’ll say that this one is _making love_ rather than the raw fucking just a few minutes ago.

He snorts.

Itaru makes a questioning sound, angling his head toward him. Banri shushes him and leaves a kiss on his other cheek before capturing his mouth again, nibbling at his lower lip, slipping his tongue in between Itaru’s parted lips to lick and prod at everything he could reach. He’s addicted to this, to Itaru’s taste, to the way their tongues meet, to sucking on his tongue and making him release all these beautiful noises. Banri’s addicted to kissing him— no, he's simply addicted to _him_.

He tightens his hold, pressing their bodies together, feeling Itaru’s cock sliding against his abs as he moves. Somehow, Banri just _knows_ this will be his last climax for a while, so he moves unhurriedly, savoring every single moan, every single second that they’re connected.

Banri breaks the kiss but doesn’t move away, keeps their lips within a hair’s breadth. It’s quite a shame Itaru’s eyes are covered, considering how expressive they can be especially at times like this.

“Be mine?”

“Wrong punctuation mark.”

Banri falters. “What?”

“Imperative sentences end with a period, not a question mark.” Banri feels him smile. “Domming didn’t even last that long, but not bad. We can work on that.”

Banri pushes himself up, opens his mouth to retort and—

“And stop being stupid. I’m already yours.”

Banri stares at Itaru, who frowns and reaches a hand out when there have been no movements for a while. Banri grabs it and places it against his cheek, kissing his palm as he tries to stop himself from grinning like a maniac.

He fails, but Itaru can’t tease him about it if he didn’t _see_ it.

Banri moves again, and again, _in and out_ continuously, still deep and slow. He doesn't stop even when Itaru climaxes, his entire body lurching forward, mouth opened and— wait, are those tears?

Before the worry can even settle in, Itaru has already wrapped his legs around him tighter, pulling him closer even as tears continue to fall. “Don’t stop.”

“But you—”

“Overstimulated. It’s fine.”

What? But before— oh, he’s not hard anymore. Did it already wear off?

“Thought you were gonna fill me up?”

Banri inhales and— _damn, fuck it, whatever._ He’s done with slow.

He grabs his hips and _pounds_ him, snapping his hips faster as he leans forward to bite the area where his neck and shoulder meet. Branding him, claiming him, because this temptation and beauty crammed into one person is _his._ Itaru said so himself.

Banri fulfills his promise and after two, three deep thrusts, he releases inside him again, groaning as his vision turns white. He waits for a while before slowly pulling out, taking in Itaru’s state while he catches his breath.

_Ah, this is bad._

Itaru’s eyes aren’t visible, but the tie is obviously damp. His hair fanning on the bed, some sticking in his face, his body drenched in sweat. The marks all over him that Itaru will complain about later, the bruises that will form that he’ll need a _lot_ of concealers to hide, Banri _’_ s handprints on his hips and thighs _…_ His ass filled to the brim with his come that it's leaking out of his hole, trickling down onto the sheets _…_

Banri rakes his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes with a sigh.

_I think I’ve just unlocked something and now I’m insatiable._

He opens his eyes and reaches for Itaru’s face to remove the blindfold, raising a brow when he finds him asleep.

Well, they’ve been at it for some time. It’s gonna be a hassle to clean up later, but how many hours has it been? Even him, who’s pretty proud of his stamina, can feel the exhaustion. Case in point, the yawn that escapes him.

After removing the belt around Itaru’s wrists, he lies down next to him, placing an arm over him and snuggling closer. His most recent mark, the reddening bruise on his neck, is the last thing he sees before falling asleep.

* * *

Banri wakes up and finds Itaru staring at him. He rubs his eyes. “Mornin’, ’taru-san.”

“I feel sticky and I can feel your come seeping out of me whenever I move.”

Banri chokes on his own spit, wide awake in an instant. “That’s not what I expected to hear first thing in the morning.”

Itaru reaches a hand out to tuck Banri’s hair behind his ear. “Good morning, Banri,” he says, smiling and unfairly gorgeous. He sits up, movements slow and careful. “I’m gonna clean up. Don’t follow me.”

When Itaru flinches, holding his hip on the way to the bathroom, Banri sits up to help, but Itaru raises a hand and stops him from leaving the bed.

“I’m serious, Banri. Don’t. We’ll end up having shower sex, and I’m not kidding when I say I’ll need a week to recover my LP.”

He hasn’t even thought of that, but now that he brought it up… Banri grins, looks down at his thighs, filthy with his dried come. “But I can help you clean—”

“—already walk straight by Monday? What was I thinking?”

And Banri immediately sobers at that. _Right._ The aphrodisiac. “Yes, what were you thinking?” He growls. “Did you get drugged while you were out drinking?”

“Huh?” Itaru blinks. “What are you talking about?”

“Who slipped drugs in your drink? Which fucker do I need to plummet to the ground?”

“I took it on my own.”

“Was it a co-work— wait, what?”

Itaru gives him a flat stare.

“… So you weren’t drugged? Like, without your consent?”

“No? I said I took a drug?”

“Wrong punctuation mark,” Banri dryly replies. But now that he recalls their conversation earlier… yeah, he _did_ say he took it.

“How did you even come to that conclusion?”

So he took an aphrodisiac for him? To have uninterrupted marathon sex? Banri groans. That wasn’t what he— Wait. “Where did you get one?”

“From sen— you know what? Never mind. I’m gonna clean up. BRB.”

“Sen…? Who’s Sen? That’s a female name, right? Wait, oi, Itaru-san! Oi! Open the door!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just… gonna leave these here and go:
> 
> ⋆ A certain someone being an exasperated yet very ~~scarily~~ reliable wingman/support is the hill I’m willing to die on.  
> ⋆ These two need to shut up because they keep suddenly mentioning new things to try by the end and I feel compelled to write them.  
> ⋆ At this rate, they will be popping all my smut-writing-related cherries.  
> ⋆ So I’m sorry that they’re somehow becoming my guinea pigs, and I promise to do them more justice as I get more practice asjdkfgh—
> 
> twt: [@rinkaisha_](https://twitter.com/rinkaisha_) ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ


End file.
